jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Brenn Tantor Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 16.07.2009 bis zum 23.07.2009 Pro * : Zwar könnte man hier oder da noch ein klein bisschen was an der Sprache feilen, aber ich denke der Artikel kann durchaus als lesenswert bezeichnet werden. Er ist schön mit Zitaten ausgestattet, was besonders bei Strategiespielen manchmal gar nicht so leicht ist, hat viele Bilder und gibt einen schönen Überblick über sein Leben. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 18:13, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Den wollte ich auch vorschlagen. Jaina 18:26, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. Boss RAS Prosecutor 20:40, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, er informiert gut, für welche die den vorher noch nicht kannten, ein oder zwei Zitate wären noch wünschenswert und etwas drum herum (viele rote Links), aber das ist ja nicht für diesen Artikel; Also Pro. MfG Joni 05:50, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein schöner Artikel. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Richtig gut gelungen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:46, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Viele Informatsionen und gute Bilder genau das muss ein lesenswerter Artikel Haben --Jedi meister 17:56, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:13, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall lesenswert. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:57, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Solide Arbeit! 'Bel Iblis' 14:20, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Nette Bilder. Informativ. Pro. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 18:15, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 08:53, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch wenn meine Stimme jetzt nicht mehr relevant ist: Auf jeden Fall lesenswert wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.--Coucassi 20:20, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Nahdar Vebb Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 21.07.2009 bis zum 28.07.2009 Pro * : Der Artikel ist sehr informativ, wie ich finde. Außerdem ein gute Bio, gute Fahigkeit und Persönlichkeitsteil. Lesenswert Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:49, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Schließe mich an. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 07:47, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Nicht perfekt, aber lesenswert. MfG Joni 07:50, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel nicht lesenswert. Der Sparchstil ist nicht der beste; es werden immer nur Haupsatz an Hauptsatz gereiht und dabei auch Formulierungen wie Ein Klon fiel in eine Art Lava unten. verwendet, was für mich nicht in einen lesenswerten Artikel passt. Dann gibt es einen kleinen inhaltlichen Fehler, bei dem ich nicht weis, welche Version stimmt, sonst hätte ich das auch verbessert: In der Einleitung wird gesagt, Fisto könnte die Ausbildung trotz des Krieges beenden, unter Persönlichkeit steht, dass er sie nicht beenden konnte. Das ist natürlich nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber gemeinsam mit dem nicht flüssig zu lesenden Text und der kürze des Artikels ist der Artikel für mich nicht für eine Auszeichnung "Lesenswert" gut genug. (Ich weiß, das der Scrollbalken eigendlich kein Kriterium ist, doch wenn ein Artikel so kurz ist, sollte zumindest der Rest perfekt sein; bei den sprachlichen Mängeln müsste der Artikel in meinen Augen schon durch seine Länge und Vollständigkeit überzeugen um noch lesenswert zu werden) MfG, '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:43, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Darth Hate 09:22, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich kann Lord Tiin nur zustimmen. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:45, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich kenne mich mit der Quellenlage nicht sonderlich aus, aber was mich sehr gestört hat (mittlerweile hab ich es behoben), war, dass im Artikel, wohl aus Platzgründen, aber ich will niemanden etwas unterstellen, auch noch einige Details zu anderen Charakteren erwähnt wurden, die überhaupt nicht relevant für die Biografie von Nahdar Vebb sind. Sprachlich ist der Artikel solide, das was mich störte, hab ich entfernt, und würde von mir auch ein pro erhalten, aber dem Artikel fehlt ein ''Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt, den ich vor allem bei einer The-Clone-Wars-Figur voraussetze, immerhin scheint es ja noch einiges an Material zu geben, wie der Web-Link mir dort unten verrät. Das zeigt schon, dass das volle Potential des Artikels noch nicht ausgenutzt wurde, aber ich denke, dass der Artikel sich auch mit einem perfekten HdK-Teil nicht unbedingt von den anderen abheben würde. Auch wenn die Länge nicht ein unmittelbares Kritierium ist, muss es schon ein Artikel sein, bei dem man merkt, wie sehr sich ein Autor mit der Thematik auseinandergesetzt hat und wirklich seine komplette Quellenlage auch ausgeschöpft hat, zumal die Quellenlage bei einem lesenswerten Artikel auch einiges hergibt. Die Black-Staffel zum Beispiel hat auch nicht den längsten Scrollbalken, aber hier merkt man, wie sehr der Autor doch alles rausgeholt hat, was auch ging. Und so ist der Artikel nicht haltbar. Der Artikel mag für eine Figur von The Clone Wars solide und gut sein, lesenswert ist er bei weitem aber noch nicht. Wir müssen einfach warten, was in Zukunft an Romanen, Comics und Spielen auf uns zukommt. Bel Iblis 14:33, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist der Artikel nicht (wie vor mir schon erwähnt). 17:50, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Schon nach den ersten paar Sätze hatte ich klar ein Kontra im Kopf: Einfach ein Satz an den anderen gehängt und dann noch nichtmal in einer sinvollen Reihenfolge. Auch der Abschnitt Biografie mit dem Kampf gegen Grievous liest sich eher wie ein Bericht. Deshalb ist ein Kontra von meiner Seite aus auch klar. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 18:09, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, da noch keine 50 Bearbeitungen im Artikelraum 16:17, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Nur für Lesenswert geeignet wenn man die Fomrulierungen besser macht und mehr Satzgefüge statt langweilig klingene Hauptsätze. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:27, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Duell im galaktischen Senatsgebäude Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.07.09 bis zum 30.07.2009 Pro * : ich wüstte nicht, was fehlt. JunoDiskussion 18:16, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:36, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Neben einem ''Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt sind in meinen Augen die Nachwirkungen etwas zuuu kurz geraten (es fehlt zum Beispiel das aus den HoloNetz-News) und die Vorgeschichte könnte auch noch ein wenig pepp vertragen. Artikel hat aber noch Potential, vielleicht passiert ja noch was. ''Bel Iblis'' 19:24, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **In welchen Quellen gibt es was über das Holonet? Gruß--Coucassi 19:36, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ***In irgendeiner Ausgabe des OSWM, ich habe leider nur die englische Variante hier. Auf jeden Fall wird dort berichtet, dass die Senatshalle wegen Reparaturen kurzzeitig geschlossen wurde. ''Bel Iblis'' 19:41, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ****Schade :( Habe ich nicht. Und solange wir nicht die genaue quelle kennen können wirs auch nicht ergänzen.--Coucassi 21:26, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Bothawui Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.07.2009 bis zum 30.07.2009 Pro * : Geschichtlich müsste er noch ausgebaut werden, aber für lesenswert sehe ich keine Gründe, warum die Auszeichnung nicht gerechtfertig wäre. Jaina 20:16, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Den Artikel wollte ich auch vorschlagen, jedoch exzellent^^. Aber ein schöner Artikel. Boss RAS Prosecutor 20:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ganz klar, ich glaube aber, für exzellente sollte die Geschichte etwas verfeinert werden. ''Bel Iblis''' 20:35, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Wurde ja schon alles gesagt. --Coucassi 20:42, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Exzellent zwar nicht, da das eine oder andere fehlt, aber auf jeden fall Lesenswert. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:17, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) *Oh Mist. Wenn ich mir das von Garm Bel Iblis und Shadowsith anhöre, denke ich, warum ich den exzellent vorschlagen wollte. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 21:21, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Gute Struktur, sehr informativ, nicht umherschweifend und, soweit ich es beurteilen kann, zutreffend. Lesenswert definitiv! peacerokkaz 21:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen